


Angel Face

by hero_hero



Series: Seungbin Best Boys [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, legit tooth rotting stuff dear god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hero_hero/pseuds/hero_hero
Summary: After a stressful semester, Changbin just wants to relax with his boyfriend before they have to leave for winter break.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Series: Seungbin Best Boys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572562
Comments: 24
Kudos: 206





	Angel Face

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello I'm back with some tooth-rotting Seungbin fluff bc guess whose other fic ideas refuse to cooperate~~ (it's fine I'll just slam my head against the wall until something works out)
> 
> This is a sequel to Speed Demon, though it could also be a stand-alone story. But hey if you need some more Seungbin in your life, then by all means, refer to the previous work :)))
> 
> And this is unbeta'd so please excuse any typos! Enjoy!

Sometimes, Changbin swore he had a sixth sense, one that was reserved only for Seungmin. Even after two months of officially dating, he could immediately sense when Seungmin was going through some shit. He could sense when Seungmin needed him to take his mind off of things and he could sense when Seungmin didn’t want him around. Anyone could probably sense that, but Changbin liked to think that it was something only he could do.

He could especially sense when Seungmin was stressed out beyond belief, and he didn’t even have to be around him for that. It was like he just _knew_ it out of pure instinct—somewhere on campus, Seungmin was feeling overwhelmed, and he needed Changbin to help calm him down.

(It was also right before finals at the end of the semester when anyone would be stressed out beyond belief but—)

Changbin wanted to do something for Seungmin _before_ finals started, but Seungmin was so busy with studying and meeting for group projects and finishing up some last-minute assignments that he didn’t even have time to respond to Changbin’s texts. At first it kind of hurt, since Changbin didn’t like being ignored, especially by his favorite person, but after a bit of a rant to Minho (and Jisung, since the two of them were practically attached at the hip nowadays), he realized he was just overreacting. And Seungmin didn’t need Changbin’s overreacting on top of all of his other stress.

So instead of planning something for Seungmin before or during finals week, he decided to create something _after_ finals week. Something along the lines of “congrats, you survived! Here’s a bunch of cuddles!” Something _simple_.

Changbin had learned over the past month that Seungmin liked simplicity. Unfortunately it took Changbin a few attempts to figure that out. Specifically, it took a date to a theme park, a night out at an expensive restaurant with a drag show, and an unfortunate trip to the zoo and aquarium during which Seungmin had gotten splashed in the face by a seal. After the third one, Changbin felt like jumping off a bridge. He was so sure that Seungmin was going to dump him after just a month of going out, that Seungmin was going to realize that he didn’t like Changbin after all. That’s really what all of those crazy dates had been—they weren’t what Changbin wanted to do, but rather an attempt to show Seungmin that he was different from everyone else. That he was _fun_ and outgoing and exciting. That he could show Seungmin a good time.

But then Seungmin started making excuses as to why he couldn’t go out after those three particularly unfortunate dates, and it was then that Changbin feared the worst. It took a lot of rants to Minho (and Jisung) before Minho scoffed, “Have you considered just _talking_ to him?”

Changbin opened his mouth to fire back that he _had_ thought of it, but…he really hadn’t. And he really didn’t understand _why_ he hadn’t, considering how just talking was how their relationship had even begun. He realized he was terrified, actually, of talking to Seungmin, of being vulnerable, since the last time he had been vulnerable (that awful confession at the diner) hadn’t gone exactly as planned. Of course it worked out in the end, but Changbin was still scared out of his mind.

He finally told himself to man up and go talk to Seungmin. Minho and Jisung had also told him to just do what _he_ wanted to do, to do what felt right to _him_ , so out of Changbin’s better judgment, he brought flowers.

He hadn’t planned for it to turn into a date, but he ended up picking up Seungmin from his dorm (and giving him the flowers, which made Seungmin turn as red as the roses) and driving them over to his favorite coffee and bookshop so they could talk. Changbin was still a nervous, fidgety mess (which was _not_ like him—he was usually calm and cool and collected, but just being around Seungmin completely destroyed that) when they ordered their drinks and sat down on the second level, in a cute corner by the windows.

Changbin opened his mouth to explain himself, but Seungmin beat him to it.

“This is really nice,” Seungmin said as he popped off the lid of his coffee to stir in some sugars. “I honestly thought we were gonna go somewhere crazy again and I was kind of dreading it, but this is really nice.”

All the planned words died in Changbin’s mouth as he said, “What?”

“Yeah, like, don’t get me wrong, going somewhere crazy like those past few dates was fun but…” Seungmin paused before glancing up at Changbin sheepishly, “No, actually, it really wasn’t. I hate theme parks.”

“Really?”

“And expensive restaurants.”

“Good to know.”  
“The zoo and aquarium weren’t too bad but…” Seungmin shrugged, wringing his hands. He glanced up at Changbin shyly. “It’s just not my thing. I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t apologize!” Changbin let out a huge sigh of relief. “Honestly, I don’t really like any of those things either.”

Seungmin blinked. “Then why did you take me to them?”

“It’s stupid.” Changbin’s face was already heating up as he covered his face with his hands.

“No, you know what’s stupid?” Changbin lowered his hands to look at Seungmin, who smiled at him. “Stupid is me thinking that this was you breaking up with me.”

“What?” Changbin dropped the hands from his face as he stared at Seungmin in horror. “Break up with you? No—no, no, no.” He gave a little laugh as he reached for Seungmin’s hand on the table. “Why would you think that?”

“Because you said you wanted to talk after a week of not really talking,” Seungmin said, his eyes wide. “I thought that you were going to stay that I was too boring for you. That I didn’t know how to have fun.”

“Are you kidding?” Changbin grinned at him. “You’re one of the funnest people I know. And I’m not just saying that! Seriously, you’re witty and funny and so, so smart—I love how I can have a conversation with you about anything because you seem to know about everything. But you’re not condescending about it. Literally, I would be fine just sitting around all day and listening to you talk.”

“Then why didn’t we do that?” Seungmin asked, squeezing Changbin’s hand. “What’s with all the crazy outings?”

Changbin sighed and looked down at the table to avoid Seungmin’s gaze. “I was scared.”

“What?” Somehow Seungmin managed to keep his voice soft and gentle. “Why were you scared?”

“I was scared that if I wasn’t interesting or fun enough, you’d dump me.” Changbin still wasn’t looking at him. “ _I_ was worried about being the boring one. So I wanted to show you that I could be interesting too. But then it kind of backfired and I was literally so freaked out that you were gonna dump me.”

Seungmin snorted at that, and Changbin looked up at him, suddenly worried that Seungmin was laughing at him or making fun of him. But Seungmin was smiling at him with so much fondness that the panic dissipated.

“I think it’s safe to say that we suck at communicating,” Seungmin said.

Changbin’s shoulders relaxed. “Yeah, honestly.”

“But we’re not breaking up.”

“Well, I don’t want to.”

Seungmin smiled, and it lit up his entire face. “Me either.”

Changbin smiled back. His heart swelled with so much happiness that he thought it was going to explode. “Good. But I think we should really figure out what kind of dates we want to do.”

Seungmin shrugged and glanced at the bookshelves surrounding them. “I like this, honestly. I like the atmosphere and how cozy it is. It relaxes me.”

“That’s why this is my favorite place,” Changbin said. “I like all of that too.”

Seungmin smiled at him again before saying, “So, I think it’s safe to say that coffee dates and bookstore dates—”

“—and movie dates?” Changbin interjected.

“—and movie dates and _casual_ dinner dates are more up our alley.” Seungmin nodded. “I guess I’d be willing to do a crazy date once in awhile, but other than that, you don’t have to worry about impressing me or anything. Though the flowers were nice.”

“You like flowers?”

Seungmin was blushing as he said, “Yeah.”

“Guess who’s getting flowers more often, now.” Changbin smiled at how adorable he was.

The blush went a deeper shade of red at that, and Changbin laughed.

“But seriously, chill dates are fine with me,” he said. “Maybe even…Netflix and chill?”

Seungmin picked up a balled-up napkin and threw it at him. Changbin just grinned shamelessly.

“That’s a solid _maybe_ ,” Seungmin said.

“I’ll take it!”

Seungmin rolled his eyes, but he was clearly trying to fight back a smile. “I guess my days are already as stressful and as chaotic as it is, so I like the thought of being able to come home to you and relaxing.”

Changbin’s eyebrows shot upwards. “Coming home to me?”

And now Seungmin was back to blushing. “Er—going over to your place, or you coming over to mine—you know what I mean.”

“Sure I do.” Changbin was still grinning. “But yeah, same—watching movies, talking, cuddling, ordering food—all of that sounds perfect to me.”

Seungmin’s eyebrows lifted hopefully. “Really?” His voice sounded so small and soft.

“Yes, really.” Changbin squeezed his hand again. “Let’s do that more often.”

“Okay.” Seungmin smiled.

Which then brought them to the current day, where Changbin had an entire date planned out for Seungmin. As finals week drew to a close and people started packing up and getting ready to go home to their families for winter break, Changbin realized he only had a short amount of time to spend with Seungmin before both of them had to leave for home. Changbin hadn’t gone a single week without seeing Seungmin, but now he had to go for several without him until the semester started up again in the spring. So, he didn’t care if he had to get up and leave for home in the morning—he was going to spend as much time with Seungmin as possible before then.

That Friday night, he picked Seungmin up at his dorm (and brought him flowers again, just for the sheer pleasure of seeing Seungmin blush), then drove them back to his apartment.

“Someone’s excited,” Seungmin remarked in amusement as they made their way up to Changbin’s apartment. “Glad that finals are over?”

“Probably not as glad as you.” Changbin smiled at him. Seungmin looked extra fluffy today with his unkempt hair and chunky sweater and thin, wire-rimed glasses. Seungmin would argue that he looked like shit considering he had just come out of the sleep-deprived, stress-induced, caffeinated hell that is _Finals Week_ , but Changbin thought he had never looked more beautiful.

Seungmin just smirked at him as they stopped in front of his door. Changbin fumbled with the keys, but before he opened the door, he said, “I figured you needed a stress reliever after this crazy semester, so I planned accordingly.”

“Oh?” Seungmin arched an eyebrow, still looking amused.

Changbin grinned. “Yep. Prepare to have your mind blown.” Seungmin rolled his eyes at that, but then Changbin shoved open the door and threw his hands out to gesture at the sight before them. “Ta-daaaaa!”

Seungmin’s eyes went wide at the sight in front of him. The smile disappeared from his face. The bouquet of flowers fell from his hand.

Changbin suddenly felt like puking as panic seized him once again. _Oh no,_ he thought. _He doesn’t like it?_

But how could he not like it…? Changbin had worked so hard on it…

“You…” Seungmin blinked a few times, still staring. “You built me a blanket fort?”

“Yep,” Changbin’s voice came out strained. “Er, well, Minho and Jisung helped. Both of them already went home for break, so I took advantage of the empty apartment.”

Seungmin just gaped at the room that had once been the living room. Changbin had transformed it into a giant blanket fort, with blankets draped all over the armchairs and couch. Changbin had taken his mattress from its frame and had dropped it in the middle of the fort before piling all of the fluffiest blankets he could find on it. Then he had hung up some Christmas lights and some paper snowflakes all around the interior, set up his laptop on a little table at the end of the mattress, and (with Minho and Jisung’s help) had baked all of his favorite Christmas cookies to share with Seungmin. It had honestly taken him hours to plan it all and set it up, even with everyone’s help, and yet now it felt like it was all for nothing.

“It’s too crazy, isn’t it?” Changbin reached up to rub the back of his neck, avoiding Seungmin’s gaze. “I, uh, I just figured it would be nice to just kind of…be lazy after finals, but…yeah, I guess it’s kind of childish—” He thought he heard Seungmin sniff, which made him glance at him and do a double-take. His mind went blank when he saw the look on Seungmin’s face and the tears rolling down his cheeks.

Holy shit. Kim Seungmin was _crying_.

“Oh my god, are you okay?” Changbin immediately moved closer to him, gently taking hold of Seungmin’s shoulders. “Min?”

“It’s not childish,” Seungmin said, starting to cry harder to the point where he was more sobbing than anything. “It’s—it’s—” He gestured vaguely, only to squeeze his eyes shut as more tears slipped out and his body began to shake with sobs.

Changbin pulled him into a hug, unable to keep himself from smiling a little as Seungmin practically sagged against him. “Shh, it’s okay, it’s okay.”

Seungmin was still trying to talk, but he was sobbing so hard that no words came out as coherent. Changbin couldn’t help grinning, his heart already lifting hopefully. He still hugged Seungmin and rubbed his back and ran his fingers through his hair to calm him down, and soon Seungmin was a bit more composed so he could speak.

“It’s just—” Seungmin pulled away and took off his glasses. He rubbed at his eyes, his lips trembling. “It’s just—no one has ever done something like this for me—”

“So you like it, right?” Changbin was smiling up at him.

Seungmin jerked his hand away from his eyes to stare down at him, his mouth hanging open. “Yes, oh my god, of course I do.”

“Oh, good, because your initial reaction kind of scared me a bit.” Changbin’s smile once again stretched into a grin.

“I’m sorry.” Seungmin dissolved into tears again, and Changbin couldn’t help laughing softly.

“Come on, it’s much comfier in the actual fort.” Changbin laced his fingers through Seungmin’s and tugged him towards the fort. “Though, you gotta say the super secret password to get in.”

Seungmin gave a shaky laugh as he sniffed and wiped more tears from his eyes. “A—a super secret password?”

“Yep.” Changbin grinned at him before letting go of his hand and crawling into the fort. “I’ll give you a hint! It’s about me!”

“Shithead?”

“Nope!”

“Spear B?”

“Keep guessin’.”

Seungmin was smiling now, even though his eyes and cheeks were still glistening with tears. He sniffed before guessing, “My boyfriend?”

“Oooh, close.”

“The love of my life?”

Changbin paused at that, caught completely off-guard, and Seungmin laughed.

“Not that one?” Seungmin smiled.

“No, but it should have been,” Changbin said. “Access granted. Come in!”

Seungmin snorted but crawled in. He stared up in awe at all the lights and the paper snowflakes.

Changbin giggled from where he sat on the mattress and patted the empty spot next to him. Seungmin dutifully crawled over, and Changbin held out one of the Christmas tins full of cookies. “Cookie?”

Seungmin chose one of the green spritz cookies shaped like a Christmas tree and a peanut-butter one with a huge Hershey kiss in the middle.

“And I was gonna make you hot chocolate too but I wanted to wait until you got here.” Changbin smiled. “I wanted it to be nice and hot and full of whipped cream.”

“You’re gonna make me start crying again,” Seungmin said, his lip already trembling.

Changbin laughed and cupped the side of his face, where Seungmin closed his eyes tightly and leaned into the touch. “Why? Why are you so sad?”

“I’m not, that’s the thing,” Seungmin said. “I…I’m just really, really happy…” He sniffed and set his cookies down to wipe at his eyes and nose again. “I guess I’m overdue from a mental breakdown from finals week too.”

“Let it all out, this is a safe space.”

Seungmin giggled at that and slumped forward to rest his forehead on Changbin’s shoulders. Changbin laughed and hugged his head.

“I also set up my laptop so we can watch movies,” Changbin said, running his fingers through Seungmin’s soft, fluffy hair. “While cuddling and drinking hot chocolate and eating cookies, obviously.”

“Can you make me hot chocolate right now?” Seungmin’s voice was so whiny and needy that it made Changbin melt inside.

“Of course, baby.” Changbin kissed the top of Seungmin’s head. “Here, you get settled and pick a movie and I’ll go make us hot chocolate, okay?”

“Okay.” Seungmin smiled as he pulled away. Changbin kissed him on the nose, making Seungmin wrinkle said nose at him. Changbin laughed at how cute he was and gave him one last kiss on the forehead before crawling out of the blanket fort. He grabbed the dropped bouquet from the floor on his way to the kitchen and put them in some water.

As he pulled out their favorite mugs (yeah…Seungmin was over so much now that he had his own mug reserved for him here), he heard Seungmin shifting on the mattress in an attempt to get comfortable. Then Seungmin called out from the fort, “How long did it take you to make all this?”

“Couple hours,” Changbin replied, filling Seungmin’s mug with milk and putting it in the microwave. “Though I got Minho and Jisung to help me.”

Seungmin snorted. “Surprised they got anything done.”

“Well, at one point Jisung tripped over a blanket and made the whole thing come down, so…yeah.” Changbin grinned to himself. “Do you want chocolate sprinkles?”

“Um, _fuck yes_?”

Changbin let out a bark of laughter at that. “Thought so.”

“You’re the best, Binnie, you know that?”

“Hey, you guessed the password! Finally!”

“What?” More shifting on the mattress. “You just wanted to hear me say that you’re the best, didn’t you.”

“Well, it’s always nice to hear, but the password was actually just ‘Binnie’.”

Seungmin snorted. “You’re such a baby sometimes, you know that?”

“ _No_ ~” Changbin protested in somewhat of a singsong voice.

“ _Yes_ ~” Seungmin mimicked the tone back at him. “Baby, baby, baby Changbin.”

“Don’t do that,” Changbin said, but there wasn’t any trace of seriousness in his voice. He was just glad that Seungmin was still in the blanket fort so he couldn’t see the bright red blush on his face. God, he loved it when Seungmin called him any sort of pet name.

Changbin finished making Seungmin’s hot chocolate and made sure to give him extra whipped cream to the point where it was almost falling over. Then he covered it in chocolate sprinkles. As his own mug heated up in the microwave, he slowly carried the mug to the entrance of the blanket fort.

“Okay, it’s really full, so be careful—” Changbin started to say.

“Nope, hold up, you gotta say the password.” Seungmin grinned at him from underneath a mound of pillows and fluffy blankets.

Changbin sighed. “Binnie.”

“Nope, incorrect, try again.” Seungmin’s grin only grew all that more mischievous.

Changbin arched an eyebrow. “The love of my life?”

“Good guess, but no.”

“Aw, come on.”

“Alright, fine, that’ll admit the hot chocolate. But not you!”

“Wow.” Changbin snorted at how Seungmin shifted under his mound of blankets just to take the mug from Changbin’s hands.

“Keep guessing,” Seungmin said.

Changbin sighed. “Minnie?”

“Ay, there you go.” Seungmin smiled at him, his face radiant under the soft glow of the Christmas lights. Changbin wanted to cover that face in kisses.

But at that moment the microwave dinged, so Changbin went to fix his own hot chocolate and came back to find that Seungmin had already inhaled half of his drink.

“Whoa, hey, try to savor it, yeah?” Changbin grinned at him as he slowly and carefully maneuvered to his spot with his mug without spilling any.

“Maybe I’ll just make you make me more,” Seungmin said, smirking at him.

Oh god, he had whipped cream on his nose. Changbin was about to die from the cuteness. It was too much for his poor heart.

“Whatever you want, baby,” he said, flicking the whipped cream off of Seungmin’s nose. Then he planted a kiss on that nose again, and once again got Seungmin to scrunch his nose in response. Changbin laughed.

Seungmin ended up finishing his hot chocolate in record time but was content to just lay there, snuggled up next to Changbin under all the pillows and blankets, as Changbin took his time drinking his.

“So, finals must have been rough if you had that much of a reaction to our blanket fort,” Changbin said.

Seungmin sighed heavily, his eyes already droopy. Not because he was sleepy, no, because he was so content. “They were,” he murmured softly. “I think I kept it all pent up and was planning on just letting it all out when they were over, but then I saw this and I just…lost it.” He looked up at Changbin, his hair all tousled, his glasses reflecting the lights, and looked so ethereal and angelic that Changbin couldn’t help but stare for several moments. “This is literally the best thing anyone has ever done for me. I’m not even kidding.”

“This isn’t even your Christmas present,” Changbin joked, unable to keep himself from reaching out and tracing the side of Seungmin’s face with his fingertips.

“Oh my god.” Seungmin sat up a little, forcing Changbin’s hand to drop. Seungmin stared at him with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. “You have _more_ than this?”

“Well, yeah, gotta spoil my baby.” Changbin grinned shamelessly.

Seungmin just stared at him, but this time Changbin knew that he was too touched and overwhelmed to say anything due to the fact that his eyes were welling up with tears again.

“Awww, baby.” Changbin laughed as he brushed a few stray tears away from Seungmin’s face.

“I didn’t get you anything,” Seungmin whispered, his eyes squeezing shut. “God, I’m the worst boyfriend ever.”

“You didn’t have to get me anything. Honestly. Just being able to spend time with you like this is enough.”

“Stop saying sappy shit, you’re making me cry,” Seungmin’s voice broke at the end, and Changbin set his mug aside before pulling him into another hug. “You do so much for me and I—I—”

“You show love in a different way, that’s okay!” Changbin smiled as he stroked Seungmin’s hair.

“But I still—I still want to be able to—to get you something—”

“It’s okay, Seungmin. Really. You’re still the best boyfriend ever. There’s literally nothing I want more than to just spend time with you.”

Seungmin took a deep breath and exhaled, his body finally relaxing as he mumbled, “God, I love you.”

Changbin went still, and he could feel Seungmin stiffen under this touch before Seungmin jerked back and out of the hug. His eyes were wide as he stared at Changbin.

“I am so sorry,” Seungmin said. “That…that slipped.”

Changbin just stared back at him. There was a high-pitched roar in the back of Changbin’s head, rendering him incapable of thinking of anything to say. He had always thought he would be the one to say it first. He never even thought about how he would react if Seungmin was the first to say it, and so soon, too.

But he didn’t need to think about something to say. All he needed to say was what he felt.

So he said—

“I love you too, Min.”

Seungmin blinked at him, especially when Changbin grinned at him. When he was sure that there was nothing else in Changbin’s eyes, he visibly relaxed as he said, “That was too early, wasn’t it?”

“A little, but I’m not worried. I’m just surprised you were the one to say it first!”

Seungmin smiled, his face back to glowing, his eyes back to sparkling. “That was kinda strange, huh?”

“Nah.” Changbin leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead again. “It was cute. And as endearing as hell. I literally think I’ve fallen in love with you about twenty times over in the past thirty minutes alone.”

Now Seungmin rolled his eyes, making Changbin laugh. _There_ was the Seungmin he knew.

“You’re such a flirt,” Seungmin said, but he was grinning.

“You love it,” Changbin said.

“I do not.”

“You so do. So!” Changbin cut Seungmin off before he could argue with him again. “What movie do you wanna watch?”

“Die Hard,” Seungmin said without missing a beat.

Changbin snorted at that. “Wait, seriously?”

“It’s a Christmas movie.”

“It’s not, actually.” Changbin crawled forward to open his laptop and search for the movie.”

“Is too. It happens on Christmas Eve _and_ is during a Christmas party. There’s even a tree and everything!” Seungmin settled back on the mattress and continued to eat his cookies.

“Okay, but to qualify as a Christmas movie, the story has to _revolve_ around Christmas somehow and show you the true meaning of Christmas and sappy stuff like that.”

“Yeah, nothing says good Christmas cheer like saving your ex-wife and shooting all the bad guys.”

Their debate when on for the first half of the movie, always coming up with supposedly “new” evidence to support their individual claims, but really it just came down to this:

“It’s a Christmas movie,” Seungmin said.

“Is not,” Changbin said.

“Is too.”

“Is not.”

“Is too.”

“Is _not_!”

And Seungmin shut him up by smacking him in the face with a pillow, which then led to a small pillow fight, which was essentially just Seungmin smacking Changbin repeatedly with a pillow while Changbin pretended to fight back. Changbin ended up surrendering, grinning from ear to ear as he said, “Okay, okay, you win!”

“Do I?” Seungmin paused to smile down at him, since he was kneeling on the mattress while Changbin lay on his back, staring up at the angel that was looking down on him.

“Yep,” Changbin said.

Seungmin smiled down at him, and suddenly Changbin was finding it difficult to breathe, especially as Seungmin inched lower and lower until he was propped up on his forearms, his nose just barely touching Changbin’s. “Did you hang up mistletoe in here too?”

“The one thing I didn’t do,” Changbin said honestly.

“Missed opportunity. Totally could have hung it over the bed.”

“That would have been too suggestive.”

Seungmin just arched an eyebrow, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

Those damned, beautiful, kissable, pink lips.

“Kiss me anyways?” Changbin widened his eyes up at him, trying his best puppy dog face that he knew always made Seungmin cave.

Seungmin’s eyes sparkled almost as much as the lights as he leaned down and finally connected their lips. Changbin couldn’t help sighing into it.

He had always dreamed about what it would be like to kiss Kim Seungmin way back before he had even confessed, way back when he had barely said more than a few words to him. He had thought, based on the fire in Seungmin’s eyes and voice, that it would be something heated and passionate and almost a bit too angry. And sometimes it was like that, but most of the time, it was calm and relaxing and so so sweet. Just like it was now.

The movie was long forgotten as Changbin reached up to thread his fingers through Seungmin’s hair and as Seungmin shifted so he was more or less draped over Changbin’s torso. They kissed and kissed and kissed, both of them content with just experiencing the feeling of each other. And even when they were barely kissing each other’s mouths anymore and more like hitting around each other’s lips, it just made them laugh together and settle down onto the mattress again. It took a bit of situating, but the two of them ended up curled up under the fluffy blankets, the tin of cookies next to the mattress. Seungmin snuggled into Changbin’s chest and used it as a pillow, even though there was practically every pillow known to man in this fort. He passed cookies to Changbin from the tin and even fed a few to him, snorting and teasing him when a couple crumbs dropped.

The credits of the movie were rolling, and both of their eyelids were growing heavy. Seungmin yawned and snuggled more deeply into Changbin’s side, burying his face in Changbin’s chest. Changbin just looked down at him and smiled, thinking he had never seen someone as ethereal and as angelic as his fluffy, cuddly boyfriend. He never wanted to let him go.

“Still a Christmas movie,” Seungmin mumbled.

“Still isn’t,” Changbin said.

Seungmin mumbled something else that might have been another part of his argument, but it was completely incoherent as he drifted off to sleep.

After studying Seungmin’s sleeping face for a few moments more, his own heart aching with so much love, Changbin smiled to himself and drifted off to sleep.

*

“Winter break is going to suck,” Seungmin said, pouting from where he sat on the mattress in the middle of the room.

“What, because you won’t have anything to study?” Changbin asked as he wrestled a heap of blankets into the linen closet in the short hallway.

“No, because I’ll be around my family the entire time and I won’t be able to see you.”

Changbin glanced up in surprise and as a result lost the battle to the blankets. They fell out of the linen closet, back into a heap at Changbin’s feet. He sighed but quickly forgot about them as he looked back at Seungmin, who was still pouting.

“I mean, I guess I could always just look at a slice of pizza and imagine it has biceps,” Seungmin said.

Changbin snorted. “Yeah, and I can look at a snake and think of you.”

“Aw, Binnie.” Seungmin put a hand over his heart and pretended to look touched.

Changbin just rolled his eyes as he once again tried to wrestle the blankets into the closet. “But seriously, we can FaceTime and stuff. And do you seriously think I’m just gonna ignore you all break? No, no—Break-Time Changbin turns into Needy Changbin, who then spams you with multiple texts to the point where you probably want to block me.”

“How is that any different than usual?” Seungmin smirked as he leaned back onto his hands.

Changbin stuck his tongue out at him, and of course Seungmin did the same back to him.

“See? Just imagine us doing this over text and it’ll be fine.” Changbin smiled.

Seungmin’s smile faded as he looked away. “I know it’ll be fine, but…I’m really going to miss you.”

Changbin abandoned the blankets and strode over to the mattress. Seungmin glanced up at him, his face flashing with surprise a split second before Changbin more or less tackled him to the mattress. Seungmin made a yelp of surprise as Changbin draped his tiny little body over Seungmin’s and snuggled his face into the crook of Seungmin’s neck.

“Let’s just lay here all day so you never have to leave for home,” Changbin said.

Seungmin giggled at that, the sound low and rumbly from how close Changbin had his ear pressed to his chest. “I wish I could, but…”

“I know.” Changbin sighed.

“But we can still lay here for awhile.”

Changbin hummed before pushing himself up to look down at Seungmin. Seungmin smiled up at him, the morning light casting him in a warm, soft glow. Sometimes Changbin thought it really wasn’t fair that Seungmin looked cute in any kind of lighting.

He leaned down and kissed him, though it wasn’t anything as passionate or as drawn out as the night before. It was just a simple couple of kisses before he leaned back again.

“Can’t do that over text,” Seungmin said.

“Oh, give it a few years, I’m sure Apple will come up with something.” Changbin smirked.

Seungmin rolled his eyes, and then something occurred to Changbin, making him gasp and startle Seungmin.

“I almost forgot!” Changbin pushed up off of Seungmin and ran down the hall to his room. He grabbed the box off his desk and ran back to Seungmin, who had pushed himself up into a sitting position. Changbin plopped down onto the mattress. “Merry Christmas,” he said, holding the box out to Seungmin.

Seungmin’s expression was somewhat pained. “I thought you were joking last night.”

“Nope.” Changbin smiled. “And I wasn’t joking when I said that you didn’t have to get me anything. Seriously.”

Seungmin sighed, but Changbin shoved the box onto his lap. Seungmin glanced up at him and then down at the box before saying, “Can I open it now or do I have to wait?”

“You can open it now.”

Seungmin looked skeptical but shrugged before starting to tear off the wrapping paper. Changbin couldn’t help smiling, his heart pounding with excitement, as Seungmin unwrapped it all and opened the box.

“It’s your hoodie,” Seungmin stated, pulling out a worn, black hoodie.

“Yep,” Changbin said.

“But this is your favorite hoodie. You wear it literally all the time. Almost as much as your leather jacket.”

Changbin shrugged. “Yep. And now it’s yours. You can wear it over break and think of me.”

“God, you’re so sappy,” Seungmin said, even as he hugged the hoodie to his chest like he never wanted to let it go.

Changbin smiled even wider. “Only when it comes to you, angel face.” He winked.

Now it was Seungmin’s turn to tackle him to the mattress. Changbin just laughed and latched onto him while Seungmin buried his face in Changbin’s chest.

It was already past lunch at that point, hours later than when Changbin had planned to leave, but he figured his family could survive without him for a few hours more. Right now he just wanted to hold onto his angel for as long as possible.

Eventually, they had to part ways, and even though Changbin immediately missed him after they said goodbye, he still smiled to himself at the memory of Seungmin leaving wearing his hoodie. He was sure that these few weeks were going to go by quickly, and soon he would be able to hug Seungmin and kiss him and spoil him once again.

He couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of studying for my business law final lmao don't tell my parents.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
